


CHAMPION

by mole



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Champion Shiro (Voltron), Gen, Shiro (Voltron)-centric
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mole/pseuds/mole
Summary: 看鱼叉神仙图摸得……





	CHAMPION

问问他们炼狱在何处吧，问问他们。你会得到一片直径一英里、仿佛自阿特拉斯肩膀断下的褐石圆场，杜姆能闭着眼睛从笼门前耸立万载的图腾巨柱、走到皇室看台下已被风沙和过多鲜血磨蚀的处刑架，并准确说出，他所见过的第一颗活人的头颅是如何落在碎石之间，如同从树上打掉的银湖果，深蓝的果汁溅了一地。  
一百二十四岁起，他与父亲和叔叔在这里渡过六个年头，那时他尚未成年，而叔父在苦熬一年后饿死在紧扣的钢条之后，在圆场你或许被一刀致命，“门”内的死亡则是种难耐冗长的折磨，杜姆看到那些青壮的勇士被脱水、热病和破碎的精神压垮，伤口在污水中起泡溃烂，牢房内的臭气不曾散去。他们称隔离备战区和角斗场的那扇量子幕帘为“门”，走出门意味着面对未知的命运，而命运的天平通常只有两个极端。就杜姆所知的、将羽毛换做心脏的人寥寥无几，黑暗中充血的眼睛在浓稠的绝望中向外看望，偶尔会有一个名字，又被手指很快按熄在双唇之间。  
冠军的最后一场比赛是耀目的雷火，他撕扯下那具食人机器的头颅，丢铜板般弃置脚旁，角斗场的第三个月亮在他头顶莅临，遍染红色月光的战士在战场被视为不祥，但这阻止不了那震耳欲聋的欢声，他们盲目地爱这个奴隶，想他死，却也想他赢。仅仅十几个小时之后，“冠军”连同一架小型迦拉战斗机消失在基地之外，美名成为了丑闻，没人敢再提起一具尸身的姓名，他们无法回归星尘，只能在满是鲜血的泥土中缓缓沉降。  
但杜姆记得——那是第三年开头的事情，起先只有一些传言，飞虱般在缺乏外界信息而逐日凝固的空气游走，之后是一场胜利。杜姆永远不会忘记那天他站在队伍末尾、隔着死亡的门扉所窥见的景象，千万迦拉人为一个身影狂热，浓重的血腥味和战吼火焰般烧燃全场、引起天体间沉重空旷的回音，奴隶们在惊惶和欣羡中私语，而看守的狱卒甚至顾不上让他们噤声——而后那位胜者走进门内，他看上去并不比大多角斗士高或强壮，异族的双手垂在身侧，他在一片死寂中向前迈步，那脏污面庞后的表情几乎让杜姆以为，此次光辉的胜利似乎是他的耻辱。但是囚犯们终于又活了过来，在蠕动的黑暗里，以颤抖的指尖向男人诉说欢迎与感激，他们触碰他就好像触碰一尊圣像，一座荣耀涂油的保护神，尽管他衣衫褴褛、且遍体鳞伤。  
杜姆不曾知晓他的名字，但这炼狱铜锅里的每一个人都知道“冠军”，他们在等待伤口愈合的间隙谈起他，众人津津乐道，仿佛亲身参与那场传奇的胜利。几轮以后，故事便被嚼厌，“门”的开合带来牢房中成员的数度流动，杜姆仍然活着，他身量瘦小，并不太引起旁人注意，那个男人出场的次数却有增无减。有人说他是个疯子，一个天真的傻瓜，言语太少，却将食物分给年幼与年老的人，在一场又一场鏖战间低语细若游丝的鼓励，仿佛勇气通过双手就能传递一样。杜姆看着他消瘦的背影，想，那手或许是暖的。圆场的风永远冰寒刺骨，胜利或死亡，一个归往牢笼，一个回到苍天，想也知道哪个是真正的自由。迦拉人用残酷却无声的方式发以嘲弄，囚徒的荣耀涂满污秽，他们不屑将其称作战士，而将兵器库无人挑选的残次品扔给他，前天是一柄钝剑，昨天是断裂两半的长矛。今天，他赤手空拳。再次走回门里，男人整条小臂已被墨绿色的脓血覆盖，在那之下坚硬的指节像木块般粉碎，隔着模糊血肉能看到醒目的森森白骨。他一直坚持到自己的牢房门口才痛昏过去。迦拉科技将他们所有人一遍遍拼回原形，但他们都知道，有些东西失去便不再复还，光芒，手臂，一颗心，囚犯们怜悯地注目这位常胜将军，但他的眼睛只望向前方，那里是万人嗜血迷狂的高呼，那里空无一物。  
他们都在等着，或许以截然不同的理念，等待他破碎、垮下，直至成为这胜利者泥沼的又一具布满星光的尸骨。那样，才能证明他们之中有些人是“正确”的。其时杜姆还并不了解。父亲让他别去管他们，“吃你的饭，”自从一次喉咙中间被开了个洞他就只能用这种低沉喑哑的嗓音讲话，“像他那样的人不是为自己活着，但那群蠢货不懂。”  
杜姆用捡来的石头雕刻母亲与姐姐的头像，将她们藏在口袋以手指亲吻，每每上场之前，他欺骗自己她们就在人群中，为他来之不易的胜利举拳欢呼。但场外粗砺的呐喊从不是为了他，他失去了一只耳朵——已经够幸运的了。一次在休息室里整备，杜姆偷偷将一块石头藏进袖子，而后看见“冠军”坐在不远的墙边。他看上去和记忆中没有太大差别，鼻梁上横贯的伤疤已经开始结痂、生出新肉，但男人的神情是柔和而疲惫的，这令杜姆稍微壮起了胆子。  
“你是从哪里来的？”  
男人吃了一惊，却没有发火，他转过头，以复杂的目光注视了杜姆一会儿，似乎在量度着什么，“一个遥远的星球，我想你多半没有听过。”最后他开口道，嘴唇结起的水泡使他的话声变小，但听上去出奇坚定。  
杜姆本来也不关心他的来历。“你打败了那么多厉害的战士……你很强大，你的同族没有你强大，为什么保护他们？”  
这是他打一开始就想问的问题。疯狂的“冠军”，天真的傻瓜，看顾那些被遗弃的人就好像炼狱中尚存希冀，把荣誉握在指间，却从不去真正运用，他知道从那干裂的双唇中会吐出怎样经过粉饰的谎言，他们都来过，而他们都死了，这个人不能例外。男人似乎并不在意这个问题，说：“我只是想要这么做罢了。”  
隔了片刻，他又说：“你在收集石头，为什么？”  
杜姆将口袋里家人的石刻给他看，男人脸上流露出一丝笑意，看着他将那些小玩意儿珍而重之地收好。“她们还在你的母星上对吗，她们在等你回去。”  
“是的，”杜姆点了点头，“所以我必须活下去。”  
“你会活下去。”男人伸手轻轻拍了他的肩膀，那形容奇怪的手掌和他想象中一般温暖。他想知道对方的家园之中，是否也有人正在苦苦等待，就像等待一个奇迹。男人听了他的话，过了很久没有回答，那苍白的脸庞露出一个笑容，他缓缓靠回墙上：“不，没有人在那里等着我。”  
杜姆的石像终于在一次打斗中碎裂，丑陋的刻痕划过姐姐的眉心，使得她看起来像是正在哭泣。他站在等待的队伍里，将家人和希望握在手掌之中，和身边无数个被遗弃的人、被打碎的人在心中共同默数，高耸的石台有如怪兽巨口吞噬奴隶的灵魂，而位高权重者的灵魂又在何处？无人知晓。此刻在不能反抗之人的这片静默土地，雷火已经开始燃烧，鲜血从前人的尸骨回到他们的血肉中、心脏中，月亮升起了。门后，冠军步入兽场。

END


End file.
